The Devils Ticklish?
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Michael and Lucifer are stuck in the cage together, all alone, Michael finds that he has somethings he needs to 'discuss' with his brother; While Lucifer finds himself pouting and bored. Luckily for them, Michael has the answer to both their problems, and if it happens to be at his younger brothers sake, then thats cool too.


Michael rolled his eyes as Lucifer huffed again and slouched even further into himself.

If they were going to be trapped down here for the foreseeable future, his little brother pouting was going to start to grate on his nerves, well more then it already was. Lucifer huffed again and Michael groaned, he was going to loose it.

Another huff, "Lucifer! Would you please stop!"

The Morning Star turned to glare at his older brother, he was bored alright. Ever since those two humans were torn from his cage they didn't have anything to play with anymore. Not that they really played with them cause that would have been beyond weird, but now it was just him and _him._

Life just seemed to hate him.

Michael met his glare head on, having given up on getting out a long time ago and had resigned himself in being stuck down here until someone decided to let them out again. Another huff and Michael growled.

"Would you stop!"

"No!"

Michael turned his body around to face his wayward younger brother, Lucifer met his gaze head on, making ready to huff again simply at the notion that it was pissing his older brother off. Michael glared icily at him , daring him to continue. Lucifer's own ice blue eyes narrowed at the challenge as he took the deepest breath he could manager and let it out in one big long suffering huff. Michael had had enough of this, this pouting.

"Brother, please, for the sake of all that is Holy, why do you insist on huffing and puffing like a child?"

Lucifer gave him the 'look' that asked if he had seriously just asked that stupid question. After he received no further comment from his elder brother on the subject of whether or not he was kidding when he asked such a question, he began to recount his list of reasons why he was 'huffing and puffing like a child' as he 'dear' brother had so kindly put it.

"Well, for starters, you got us locked back in the cage-"

"Lucifer, you know the reason why you are locked in this cage, do not pretend to act innocent when you know what you had done"

Lucifer sneered at him and Michael raised an eye brow.

"I'm not saying that I don't know why I am in here (and that it is sooo unfair by the way but I digress) but I mean, it got lonely, you know, all alone down here. By myself. No one else. No company. Nothing"

"Lucifer it was supposed to be as punishment, you being down here, so why on Father's green earth would you be allowed to bring a 'friend' with you? And as I remember correctly, it was you who got us stuck in the cage once more, having lost control against the likes of Sam Winchester"

Ignoring that, Lucifer continued on with his list, "And now that its just you, and your grouchy no fun no 'other-expression-the-stoic' personality, its boring"

"Your bored?"

Lucifer turned to look at his brother at that tone of voice, something was coming, something big. Michael's eyes held a familiar gleam that he had not seen since he was a simply fledgling who hadn't known anything and had trailed after his big brother like some lost little duckling.

"Perhaps, now that we are having what I do believe is referred to a confession circle, it might be a good time to bring up my own grievances"

Lucifer made a face and Michael pretended he had not seen it, for now.

"I find myself a little put out that you are bored little brother, and that you had thought that you would win in waging a war against me, I do believe that those transgressions call for some sort of retribution, don;t you think?"

There it was, shit was about to his the cosmic fan down here in Hell and Lucifer could feel it too. Michael was staring at him, that gleam taking full disclosure in his eyes.

"And I can think of only one way to cure both of our issues"

Lucifer saw what was about to happen before it actually happened, and he scooted away hard, hands waving in his brothers direction.

"No! Michael! Don't you dare!"

But his older brother ignored him, "You should have stopped your insistent huffing when I asked you to Lucifer, I had thought I had taught you better manners than that"

"You had thought wrong then"

Now he was just asking for it. Michael's eye narrowed at his sassy response, it felt like old times, when they had both been simple young angels together, before the hatred and war and The Fall, when they had been near inseparable.

"Don't get sassy Luce, you know what I do to sassy little angels, you remember, don't you Luce?"

"Please Michael, I was young then, I will not be so easily over powered now"

"No?"

Without waiting for a further responce, Michael launched himself at his younger brother. Lucifer's eyes widened at his incoming brother and tensed himself to meet him head on. They were both sent sprawling across the floor. They wrestled for a long couple of moments as both tried to gain the upper hand, just like they had when they had been fledglings, the struggle lasted only a couple of minutes until the older archangel had managed to pin his younger brother down on his back underneath him. Lucifer growled low in his throat as he bucked, trying in vain to break himself free from his brothers hold, when he realized that it was no use, Michael would forever and always be stronger then him, he simply stuck to glaring as best he could up at his older brother.

"Michael! Get off me!"

Michael grinned down at him, "I can't do that Luce, manners remember? Rectifying, remember? Sassyness, remember?"

Lucifer glared even harder, if that was possible, "Michael! I swear to ever-", he slammed his mouth shut when a finger poked into the fleshy part of his lower stomach. Michael grinned even more.

"Oh Luci, don't tell me that even after all this time that your still that ticklish little fledgling who used to torment me so?"

"No...I...Am...Not"

Michael wasn't fooled though, and wiggled his finger in his brother lowest ribs, smiling even more when said little brother bucked under his touch.

"No? Then why do you giggle that cute little giggle (Lucifer tried to glare, because he does _not_ giggle, but that insistent finger kept poking at that particular spot under his ribs making it very hard to accomplish) when I do this?"

The finger wiggled at the fleshy part of his lower stomach causing the younger archangel to twist and squeal.

"Of this?"

The finger was scratching at his lowest right rib, and the blonde angel jumped.

"First it was the sass, and now its lying, Luci I'm ashamed, I do think that it would be proper if I rectify this problem now before it gets too bad, don't you agree?"

Damn that damned finger had found a playmate to torment him with. Michael grinned down at him, going in for the kill. Lucifer let out an honest to Dad squeal when he felt his older brothers fingers dig into the sensitive skin of his sides. Laughter poured from his mouth in currants, warming the elder angels heart at the sound. It had been too long since he had last done this to any of his brothers.

"Looks like the Devil is ticklish after all, huh Luci?"

Lucifer shook his head, laughter still spilling out of him, going up in octave when his brothers fingers walked up his sides and scratched lightly at the outside of his underarms. Michael smiled down at him, and even though he was trying to look intimidating, he could see the happiness and mirth in his younger brothers eyes.

"Nohoho! Mikikeyehey!"

Micheal threw his head back and booming laughter filled the empty cage at the sound of his old nickname. Lucifer bucked and squealed again when the fingers finally attacked his under arms.

"NOHOHO! MIHIHIKIEYEYEY!"

"Whatever is the matter Luci? Your not ticklish here, are you?"

To emphasize his words Michael dug in deeper, fingers sneaking under the edge of his brothers tshirt. Lucifer snorted and nodded his head vigorously. Michael smiled down at him again, so hard that it almost hurt.

"You can be taught Luci! Do you repent your sins Luci?"

When he received no response to the question, Michael narrowed his eyes and growled, pulling his hands out from under his brothers armpits to pull his shirt up, revealing his toned quivering belly.

"Brother, either answer the question, or you cute little belly is going to get it"

Lucifer, in an act of childishness, stuck his tongue out at his brother. Michael's eyes narrowed again at the same time Lucifer's widened as his brothers head dipped down towards his belly. He stilled when he felt warm lips press against his belly, and sucked in as much as he could. Michael placed a teasing kiss on his brothers belly, smiling into the skin at the steady stream of giggles that poured from his mouth, remembering a time when all there had been was warmth and love, when he used to do this when Lucifer was in a horrid mood, or upset, or simply wanted to see him smile.

"Mihihihkeyhey Dohohon't! Stohohohop!"

Lucifer let out an honest to God shriek when the first raspberry was blown into his tummy, and another and another. He was laughing like crazy, shoving against his brothers head, while at the same time pulling at his hair, anything to get him away fro his belly. He cackled when his brother placed another tickly kiss on his belly button, nuzzling it with his nose.

"MIHIHIKEEEYYYYY! STOHOHOHOP! I REHE! I REHEPENHENHENT! I'M SOHOHO SORHORY!"

"Do you mean it Luci"

"YEHEHES!"

"Are you sure?"

Now Michael was just carrying it out, relishing in his brothers laughter, in the way his eyes crinkled with mirth, yet sparkled with happiness that had been missing in them for so long.

"YEHEHES! POSHOSHOSITVE!"

"Then I forgive you"

Michael rolled off of his younger brother, flopping down next to him on the floor. Lucifer curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his midsection as he unconsciously curled into his brothers side. Michael smiled at the additional warmth in his side, curling his arm around it tighter, as he turned his head slightly to the side and pressed a kiss to his brothers forehead.

"And Luci?"

Lucifer turned to look his brother in the eye, but never once did he remove himself from his brothers side, something Michael secretly cherished.

"It feels good to be called Mikey again, I've missed that brother"

 _I've missed you._

"Yah, it is, you know, with the whole Luci thing"

 _I've missed you too._

Weeks passed, and the two had since rekindled their relationship, and it was then that the cage was opened again. BY who, they didn't know, but they had their ideas. As they basked in the sunlight, letting it wash over their faces, Michael turned towards his brother.

"So, Brother, Gabriel next? Or Castiel?"

Without missing a beat, Lucifer turned towards his older brother, matching his smirk.

"Cut out the middle man, lets get 'em both"

They never saw it coming.


End file.
